Valentine's Day
by XxXDevil-Chan
Summary: AkuRoku, and implied AkuReno enjoy.


**Hmm I was listening to Linking Park and this came to me. Another one shot ^-^. Hmm Angsty and Akuroku with implied AxelReno.**

***__***

Roxas stared at his lover. Wishing so deeply that he didn't have to do what he was about to, but there was no other way. He leaned down and kissed his cheek so lightly as not to wake him, before slipping away from the bed, away from his home, away from everything he knew. Roxas knew he would wake and find the little note he had left, the note that held everything he had ever felt about the stupid guy. Roxas knew that he would cry until he drowned in his own tears, but it was the only way. Those tears would dissapear just like Roxas had, and the blond would be forgotten, and he would live on, maybe not a perfect life, but he would live, and that's all Roxas could ask for. He hadn't meant for it to be like this, but it had just happened. If they ever met again Roxas doubted he would be forgiven, he would hate him, and that's how Roxas needed it to be. They couldn't be together. Not now, Not like this. On the top of the letter it read. '_I'm Sorry Axel_'

---

Axel blinked oped his eyes and looked around.

"Roxy! Rox! Roxas!" he called. He glance down and saw the note. He read the 3 words on top over and over again, trying to make sense of them. Finally he opened the letter and blinked as he read it 5 times.

_Axel,_

_I know you're probably wondering where i am, but i can't tell you. I know this will probably sound like an excuse but it's true, so please please believe me. I'm gone, I'm not coming back, I can't. If I come back, they'll kill you, and i can't live with that. Me leaving was the only way to save you. Don't come looking for me Ax, find someone else, someone that loves you as much as i did. I couldn't bear it if i found out you weren't happy. I messed around with stuff i shouldn't have and it resulted in this. I love you so so so much, but we can't be together. Not now, not because of my major screw up. Please get over me. Move on. I'm so sorry Axel, I wish you the best, or what ever you can get without me. You and I need eachother so much, but you need to move on now. I'm never going to move on, and i know it, but leaving you is the only way to keep you safe. I know i'm sorry i'm rambling, but please don't search for me, please. Please hate me! I love you. Goodbye._

_Sincerely, love Yours forever,_

_Roxas_

Axel shook his head back and forth, wishing it weren't true. The tears that had been ready to explode as soon as he had seen the note spilled forth. Sadness was soon replaced with anger, not the anger Roxas wanted him to have, but anger that the idiot thought he would hate him. Anger that the blond thought he wouldn't look for him. Nothing mattered to Axel anymore, nothing except finding Roxas. He stood up and left the house, knowing where Roxas would run to get away from him. Sometimes the things Roxas did were so obvious it was like they shared the same brain.

---

Axel drove for what felt like forever to the small city on the coast of the country. He knew Roxas would be there. He walked along the path listening to random people gossip.

"Did you hear, Mrs. Wuthers cheated on her husband."

"Mr. Harren committed suicide."

worthless junk in his mind. Then he froze, and turned on the 2 people he had been walking by.

"What did you just say?" Their eyes widened in fear

"I-i said did you head about the little blond boy who was murdered, they're trying to find out who his family is."

"Where are they keeping his body!"

"T-th-the police station." Axel dashed off, he had a horrible feeling, and he was pretty sure Roxas knew what was coming when he left. He ran into the police office.

"I want to see the body of the blond boy."

"Oh do you think you know him." Axel nodded lost for words as he was led into a room where a table with a sheet covering something lay in the middle. The police woman slid the sheet off revealing an angles face. A spiky halo of disarrayed blond hair surrounded the face, and Axel choked on his own spit. His roxy, His poor poor roxy was dead right there infront of him.

"Oh god." he whispered stroking the ice cold skin of the body. "No... no no no no" he whispered over and over again. The police woman slid out of the room to leave the red head to his mourning and go tell them they had found someone who knew the blond.

---

"Does he have any family that should be aware of the funeral?" Axel shook his head

"No it's always just been me and him." She nodded

"I'm sorry for your loss." He nodded his face blank, but his insides knotting themselves until the pain was unbarable.

---

Axel stared as they slowly lowered the coffin into the ground. He heard the whispering of 2 woman as they walked away

"What a horrible day for a funeral." He shook his head. In his mind it was perfect. Perfectly ironic. A funeral with one attending person, on a valentines day. He almost chuckled at the irony. Almost. Tears fell down his face slowly as the ground was thrown back over the grave. He walked away to the cliff they had talked on a year ago. Roxas had been right.

_---_

"_Axel! I hate valentines day!" Axel tilted his head. _

"_Huh? Why?" Roxas shook his head._

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_How do you know?"_

_  
"You have NO idea what it feels like to be alone on a valentines day!" Axel shut up after that._

_---_

Axel nodded. Not until now did he know what it felt like to be alone on a valentines day. He felt the wind tugging at his coat urging him forward, urging him to jump. He shook his head. He didn't want to die.... did he?

"hey." he heard a whisper behind him. Axel turned and saw a red head. "I saw you at that funeral all alone. The kid that died.... he was your boyfriend?" Axel nodded and turned back to the edge of the cliff. "I'm sorry, about what they did.... murder him I mean." the other redhead sat down on the edge of the cliff as well. "They killed my best friend." Axel nodded slowly.

"I'm Axel." The other redhead smiled.

"Reno."

***__***

**It wasn't suppose to end like that, it just kind of came as I wrote. **

**Review Please  
**


End file.
